


Two Tickets

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba in a tux, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Fluff, M/M, Romance, clueless Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Sonny was working on a case when he received an unexpected offer from his favorite ADA.





	Two Tickets

Sonny was so focused over some papers about the Smith’s case that he didn’t hear Barba’s heavy steps.

“Good evening everyone. I have two tickets for  _ La Traviata _ at the Met. Who wants to join me?”

Sonny looked up from his boring papers and saw Barba. Just.. Just wow! Suddenly he felt a rush of jealousy for the person Barba would bring to the theater. Did this person deserve a night out with that beautiful man? Probably not. Did he deserve it? Probably yes.

He sighed, thinking that the DA was simply perfect in that tux (tailored for sure!) and it would been even more perfect if only he could loose that bow ti-

“So? Is  _ anyone _ going to join me?” Barba repeated, looking directly to Sonny.

The detective turned to his right, turned to his left, realizing that he was the only one who was working in that room. He was completely alone, except Barba.. Does this mean that.. Was Barba asking him out for a date?! Naively, Sonny pointed to himself, whispering:“Me?”

“Well, it could’ve been worse.. I took the liberty of buying you a tuxedo, it’s in the locker room..”

_ He bought me a what?! _

“Ten minutes, Carisi or the only date that you’ll have will be with the papers of the Smith’s case.”

Without even realizing, Sonny exclaimed:“It’s a date!! Am I right, Counselor?”

Barba blankly stared at him, then he just turned and walked away.

Sonny was so genuinely happy that the only thought that his brain could elaborate was ‘I HAVE A DATE WITH BARBA. ME! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. I CAN’T BELIEV-’

“Ten minutes!” Barba yelled, probably before entering the elevator.

Those two words woke up Sonny from his daydreams. He stood up and run up to the locker room as if there was no tomorrow.

A fancy date with Barba.  _ Unbelievable _ .

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small drabble, but I hope you liked it!  
Thank you so much for reading♡
> 
> p.s. english is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
